


The Shirt

by jancysjolex



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 05:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jancysjolex/pseuds/jancysjolex
Summary: The first time it happened was by accident. They were asleep in Jonathan's bed when the sudden slam of the front door awoke them. Nancy had scrambled out of bed to pick her clothes off the floor, quickly put them on, and crawl out of the window before being caught by Joyce. It wasn't until she got to the end of the street that she realised she was wearing his shirt on top of her own.





	The Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is such trash lmao, the plot is terrible but enjoy anyway :)

The first time it happened was by accident. They were asleep in Jonathan's bed when the sudden slam of the front door awoke them. Nancy had scrambled out of bed to pick her clothes off the floor, quickly put them on, and crawl out of the window before being caught by Joyce. It wasn't until she got to the end of the street that she realised she was wearing his shirt on top of her own.

  
-

  
The next time, it was on purpose. After Nancy had realised she had stolen Jonathan's shirt, she began to wear it to bed, finding comfort in its scent. It helped her on the nights that their shared trauma kept her awake, making her feel as if he was still there, protecting her.  
  
This ended when Nancy returned home one day to find a pile of freshly washed clothes on her bed. The shirt then just had the sickly scent of flowers, and Nancy was back to feeling empty on those nights they couldn't spend together. So she begun to plot.  
  
Later that week, they spent the night together after Nancy had snuck through his bedroom window. His mom and Will had left early that morning to go shopping in Chicago, leaving Nancy and Jonathan alone in the house. Out of habit, Jonathan woke up first. After leaning over and pressing a kiss to Nancy's head, he quietly got out of bed and left into the kitchen to prepare breakfast.  
  
The sound of the door opening awoke Nancy from her slumber, and as she opened her eyes she saw Jonathan's shirt laying on the floor, not having moved since their activities the night before. Peering out of the door, she saw Jonathan with a pan in his hand, serving up pancakes onto two plates. Quickly, Nancy grabbed his shirt from the ground and hastily shoved it under the covers, just in time for Jonathan to return with the food.  
  
"Hey." He greeted with a smile, handing Nancy a plate and a fork. "Home alone means breakfast in bed."  
  
Taking a bite, her face lit up at the food her boyfriend had cooked for her.  
  
"Blueberry pancakes... oh you know me so well, Byers." She said, smirking.  
  
They spent the full day together, and when the time came for Nancy to leave, she snuck Jonathan's shirt on underneath her coat, with him totally oblivious to the fact it had disappeared. Nancy returned home, smiling at her success.

  
-

  
A week later, Jonathan was at the Wheeler's house, picking Will up from a DnD campaign. Mrs Wheeler answered the door, enthusiastically greeting him and shouting up for Nancy before leaving the room. She bounded down the stairs, with a wide smile on her face directed towards her boyfriend. There was something familiar about her outfit, however, that caught Jonathan's attention.  
  
"Hey!" She said, placing a quick kiss on his lips, afterwards noticing the slightly amused look on his face. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothing, just, is that my shirt?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"Maybe..." Nancy trailed off giggling. "It helps me sleep, weird as it sounds, if you want it back, I-" She was interrupted by Jonathan leaning in to kiss her again.  
  
"Keep it, it looks better on you anyway." He said quietly, a slight blush creeping onto his face. Nancy stepped closer to Jonathan, holding onto his coat.  
  
"Well, do you want to know a place I think it'll look better now?" She said, seductively.  
  
"No! No, no, no, we do not!" Called a voice from behind them. Mike and Will stood a few feet away, looks of disgust on their faces. The blush on Jonathan's face grew stronger as Nancy shot an angry look at her little brother.  
  
"Well, umm, we should be going now, umm see you later Nance, Mike." Jonathan said hastily, wanting to escape the circumstances as soon as possible. Nancy couldn't help the smile manifesting on her face at seeing Jonathan so flustered. "Come on, Will!"  
  
"Bye Mike, bye Nancy!" His brother said, following Jonathan towards the door, before exiting the house.  
  
"Is that Jonathan's shirt? Gross..." Exclaimed Mike, before walking away, shaking his head. Nancy smiled, turning her head and breathing in the scent of the shirt before going up the stairs and returning to her room.  
  
  



End file.
